


Tests and Break Ups

by Babystone (Tweetytwoolou)



Category: Manifest (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tweetytwoolou/pseuds/Babystone
Summary: How far has Michaela's trust been pushed and can she ever really stay away from Jared
Relationships: Michaela Stone & Jared Vasquez, Zeke Landon/Michaela Stone
Kudos: 7





	Tests and Break Ups

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note, this is very AU centric based on writting promots from friends , loosely based around season two episode six

Michaela knew that life had a funny way of testing you when you'd already reached your limits. She'd lost count the amount of agrument's she'd had with people about her trusting an Ex-Addict. Well actually a recovering addict, but they didn't understand the connection they had,the way that she and Zeke had connected had a deeper meaning to it. More than that, she thought he was diffrent, diffrent than most , he too was a lost sheep looking for a home.

The trouble had first started when his ex-wife had turned up on their doorstep, with her sad story and emotional baggage she carried. Zeke had been missing for over a year and he'd reached out to her as part of his recovery and sure she couldn't blame him for that, it was part of his steps to moving on and accepting his past to be the man he wanted to be. But the ripples she'd set in motion we're about to cause a rift.

A few weeks ago Michaela had gotten rid of the pain medication she'd needed to try and help Zeke with his recovery so they weren't there as a temptaion. Things hadn't been easy of course nothing ever was for her not when her heart was constantly being pulled between Zeke a man she really hardly knew with his addictions and his problems and a man she'd known half her life, a man she'd loved since her highschool years who had been slighty obsessive and controlling, She still was in pain most of the time, everyone could tell even if she wanted to move past that event.

Things Zeke's Ex wife had said had left her mind realling, she had told Mick where he'd used to hide pills when he had tried to quit before. Where as she trusted Zeke, she also didn't know why Courtney would lie about something like this,sure she was a junkie but she seemed to want to get better to and maybe part of her recovery was helping people see past their clouds of judgment. Mick took what she said with a grain of salt. Zeke wouldn't betray her trust like this would he?

Thing was as a cop she wanted to keep dealers and drugs as far away from her place as possible, it wasn't something that she needed here, the were standards she was trying to set for herself since coming back she'd done somethings she'd not been so proud of. So now trying to help Zeke she'd been trying to improve who she was as a person. That's why she'd gone undercover and almost risked her own life to help him get his ex dealer off his and Courtney's back. Maybe she'd been foolish to think people changed.

Slowly closing the bathroom door she took a few moment's ,was she really going to do this, was she going to try and find out if Zeke had been hiding stuff. Truth was she wasn't feeling as strongly about this relationship as she should have been and the had been a lot of red flags recently, maybe this was just another thing she'd been trying to ignore and pray she didn't need to deal with.

Unscrewing the shaver barrel and tilting it up, seeing the pills fall out,she shook her head , trying to shake the feeling of anger and sadness from her she simply opened the door and padded over to where Zeke was, she was thankful she'd not changed out of her work clothes yet. She simply opened his hand and dropped the pills into his hand , and shook her head as he tried to speak.

_**"Zeke you and I both know this hasn't been the best recently, what with Courtney showing up again. I thought you wanted to change, and became a better person but if your hiding pills...in my appartment then theres something wrong. Not only as my role as a cop but as your partner this shouldn't be hidden. I can't do this any more. Things have changed...are changing and I don't feel the way I thought I did. .."**_ She shook her head trying to stop herself from crying she couldn't seem weak right now she was trying to brake up with him and stand her ground.

_**"I'm going to go stay with Ben for a few days, give you time to find a place and move out,this won't effect us helping you with working out the death day, but I can't trust you. You brought drugs into my place and a partnership can't work without that...not to mention we both knew this was only short term".**_ She picked up her bag and keys and headed out the door letting it close behind her she stood in the empty hall way of the apartment block for a few moment's before regaining composure and heading out to her car.

She wasn't sure where she was going to go, she didn't want to go and stay with Ben again, they had enough to deal without her being there, that meant the was only one other person to turn to. She just hopped they wouldn't turn her away. They'd been trying harder recently so maybe he would take pitty on her. Sitting in the car she simply sent a text. _**"Jared, I've left Zeke, Can I see you?"**_ She didn't mention she needed a place to stay. She just needed someone who actually knew her.


End file.
